Gohans InterDimensional Adventure
by DarkSun82
Summary: Okay Crappy Title I know, but straight to the point, after the kamehameha battle with cell, Gohan gets transported to the Naruto World and makes some friends, makes some enemies and learns that some enemies from his world are there too.There are many DBZ fanfics with Gohan but this one is mine. POLLS OPEN. Chapters 1-4 slightly edited.
1. The Adventure Begins

Gohan's Inter-Dimensional adventure

( A/N at the end of the chapter.)

"Gohan, Gohan can you hear me it's me your father." You can do it son think about all the lives cell has taken, make that your energy."

Gohan heard his father's voice and that was what gave him the strength to keep going.

Say goodbye! Cell shouted at the saiyan boy as his kamehameha was starting to get overwhelmed. Gohan kept struggling.

Something no one expected was a big blue ball of energy to slam and explode into Cell distracting him.

Cell looks back to see what appears to be a completely exhausted and now out of energy, Vegeta in his super saiyan form having fired his new signature move "Big Bang Attack".

"VEGETA!",Cell shouts in shock and surprise at the saiyan princes attack. "Nows your chance" Goku shouted and Gohan then let out a loud scream as he forced the last of his energy into the kamehameha wave that completely obliterated cell all the way down to his last cell which too was destroyed leaving the monster with no way of coming back, and dead for good.

"He..He did it..Cells energy has completely vanished."Piccolo says in amazement.

"Heh I can't believe it, the little squirt actually managed to..."Yamcha's sentence was cut short as everyone saw what seemed to look like a Humungous hole in the sky almost as if someone took a missile and blew the sky open, and it was sucking in everyting everything like a vaccum cleaner.

"Wha...what is that!"Tien said in horror.

"I don't know." But I don't like the looks of it."Krillin said in just as much worry but it looks like a vortex or black hole of some sort.

Violent winds started to pick up around everyone throwing sand, dirt, and rocks everywhere making everyone shield their eyes or get blinded.

Gohan noticed this and tried to get away, but with him being so exhausted and out of energy, he couldn't make it and was getting pulled into the (let's just call it a black hole okay) black hole.

N..n..no someone help, Gohan desperately tried to call out but his voice was too weak thus no one could hear him, pulling him closer and closer to the pitch black darkness awaiting him.

Piccolo was the only one that could hear him do to his Namekian hearing. So he forced his eyes open and tried to rescue his student and best friend from getting sucked into whatever that thing was in the sky.

"Can't move" Gohan thought" out of ener..gy " .His vision was filled with complete blackness. While he couldn't tell if he passed out or if the black hole swallowed him up.

As Gohans body was completely pulled through, the black hole started to shut, leaving piccolo unable to save his best friend, and a sadness like no other completely washed over him.

No.. Noooooo. Piccolo screamed in utter rage and sadness over what he thought was his friends death. Everyone even Vegeta had similar thoughts over their lost friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Meanwhile In Konoha.

It was a normal weekday in the hidden leaf village. The sun was shining, shopkeepers were tending to their stores, children were playing in the streets, other children were in the academy to train and learn to become the village protector's, the shinobi.

The village leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi A.K.A, the third Hokage was signing and working on the seemingly endless piles of paperwork that just seemed to keep winding up on his desk each time he stepped in and out of his office.

The sky started to turn black. Almost as if it was night time leaving everyone wondering what was going on.

"What the hell is going on!"the third said to no one in particular. "it's only the middle of the day"

Similar thoughts were racing through the heads of villagers and anbu alike.

The next thing to happen was the sky to push out on its self like something was trying to squeeze itself out. Then there was a sound like paper tearing a and the sky started to rip open. Then what looked like a big meteor shot out making a sound like a cross between thunder and a cannon going off, crashed into the ground sending a big shockwave and dirt tidal wave rushed into the village causing some of the building to start rocking back and forth and for some of the tiles to fall off the roofs, also a few unlucky people got swept off their feet and were sent head over heels rolling into each other.

The Hokage then shushined into the village not really shocking anyone knowing that he would be showing up. He took in a moment to look at the brown mushroom cloud off in the distance. He had to make sure no travelers or anyone was hurt or still alive.

"KAKASHI, KURENAI, ASUMA!" as the Hokage said those three names three jonin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Get out there and make sure there aren't any casualties."

Without a word the three sprinted to the center of the blast and started to look around.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, you see anyone?"Asuma asked

"No not ye…"Kakashi was cut off when Kurenai said

"WAIT, I think I see something."

She then runs over to the the side of the crater to see a teenage boy who looked like complete, SHIT.

He was lying face down with his hair frizzy and burnt at the ends, whatever clothes he was wearing was completely disintegrated leaving him mostly naked and only strings of purple cloth lying on his body, his body was completely beaten and battered with his skin almost a complete shade of black and purple, the only way to tell what his actual skin color was, was the little patches of pale skin that stood out against the rest. He had jagged rocks jammed into his skin making blood leek slowly out of the wounds, with cuts and scrapes running across his body, he also had a huge gash on his left arm which was pouring out blood at a fast rate. Even a fool would know that this boy was dead, but then again this wasn't a normal boy.

"Oh Kami poor kid." Asuma said in sorrow.

'Wait he's…BREATHING!" Kakashi said flabbergasted.

"Impossible" Kurenai breathed in utter shock.

They watched as gohan's body just barely moved up and down meaning he was just taking in puny breathes but living was living and they had to get him medical attention like yesterday or he would surely die.

"I'll take him back to the village; you two can stay and look for anything or anyone else."Kurenai told Kakashi and Asuma.

She then picked up the boy bridal style and sprinted toward the village. She then noticed the kid shiver a little and unknowingly putting his face into her chest. Had it been anyone else She would have been extremely offended and beat the living hell out of them. But she let it go and added chakra to her feet and chackra dashed in the direction of the village making her arrive back to the village in a matter of a few minutes. When she made it back into the village she made a bee line for the hospital.

When she made it to the front entrance the doctors were horrified to see how the boy looked.

"He's in critical condition, he needs help NOW!"She all but yelled at them.

A/N:Well that's the ending to the first chapter and beginning of my first story on this site, Yea I know the titles lame but I couldn't think of anything else to name it. Now for pairings Its either Gohan/Hinata Gohan/Sakura or Gohan/Temari If you go on my authors page you can see that the Polls are open so please VOTE. I will also add two or three DBZ villains and one other character from DBZ they will be unnamed for now . So I guess R&R and only nice and constructive criticism and yea also The chapters will be longer.


	2. Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

A/N: So my first chapter is done and six reviews in. Not bad. Remember Polls are still open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile In The World Of DBZ.

Kami or What is now known as Dende's lookout now, were echoing through the skies with the wails and cries of a mother that just found out that she lost her son.

"How the hell did it happen!?"Bulma fumed as she let a bawling Chi-Chi cry into her shoulder.

"We don't know" said Krillin." "Right after Gohan killed Cell we heard a strange whirring sound and when we looked in the sky it looked as if there was a black vortex or hole or something and it pulled Gohan through."

"Yeah, I know it might sound strange to you Bulma but that's exactly what we saw." Yamcha defended.

"It doesn't matter. If Gohan's dead he will be brought back along with everyone else we wish back." Piccolo cut in.

So after they call forth Shenron so they can have him wish everyone who was killed brought back to life…

"You have awoken me from my slumber, state your three wishes", Shenron said with his deep, booming and almost demonic voice.

"We want everyone good that was killed before, during, and after the Cell games to be brought back to life. Yamcha pleaded.

After a few seconds Trunks corpse started to stir and Shenron said…

"Your wish has been granted."

Piccolo then felt out for Gohan and Goku's energy signatures and felt nothing.

"Its just as I feared, Goku hasn't been brought back and neither has Gohan". Piccolo said grimly.

"WHAT"! Chi-Chi shouted. You mean to tell me Im not going to get my husband or my baby back?" As tears welled up in her eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense, I expected Goku not to come back, but why not Gohan?"Tien asked

"Because Gohan Is not dead."Shenron cut in shocking everyone.

"Wait what do you mean."Yamcha asked.

"I cant tell you that, all I know is that I cannot find Gohan in the other world."

"Wait!" a new voice cut in."What about Gohan, what happened to him."

"GOKU!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Now's not the time to be surprised to hear from me. Now tell me what happened to Gohan!"

Krillin then started to fill Goku in on whats happened the last several hours.

"Well he's not dead or else he would have been in the check in station by now."And the whole black hole thing, got anything on that Bulma?"

"Well I have come up with a theory on what could have happened". The blue haired woman responded.

"Well then tell us then woman!"Vegeta shouted, speaking for the first time.

"Well there have been cases of satellites and space probes getting caught in black holes, but Its said that whatever is pulled into a black hole has never been brought back out not even light. Over the years scientists have researched and studied them and have come to the conclusion that whatever gets pulled into a black hole is sent to, well another dimension."

"Whoa, Whoa , wait a second Bulma. You mean to tell us that Gohan may have got pulled into another DIMENSION!?"Yamcha asked shocked.

"Even so. That still doesn't explain what caused the black hole in the first place." Trunks said as he stood up and joined everyone else taking high interest in the conversation.

"Well there was A LOT of energy getting thrown around out there with those kamehamehas. Maybe the amount of energy was too much and it ripped a hole through the fabric of space and time."

"Maybe so but that doesn't matter. Dende tell the namekians to wish me back as soon as possible I need to get back now." Goku demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Konoha

"Wha…What happened?" Gohan thought to himself. He had his eyes closed but could hear nurses and calling for gauzes and threads and a bunch of other doctor stuff that he didn't know about. He already knew that he would be alright considering he always is.

His body color was fully restored, his left arm was in a cast with stitches for his gash underneath, and the other cuts healed naturally so he would already be back up and on his feet in a few days.

In the hallway Kakashi Hatake and Hiruzen Sarutobi were in the hallway discussing the new arrival.

"You are telling me that he was right in the center of the crater and STILL alive!?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes sir."

The sandaime let out a long sigh before saying.

"Did you find anything else he might have had with him."

"Well besides an abnormally heavy cape we found out under some rocks, no. All of his clothes were gone and he was completely naked."

"Alright Kakashi, But you when he wakes up you question him and try and find out who he is and where he comes from. If he tries anything. Anything at all to harm anyone, you end him understood.

"Yes sir."

So after about 4 days Gohan finally started to wake up…

"Ugh..what the heck happened?" Gohan asked himself clutching his forhead.

"It looks like you've woke up." Said a new voice off in the corner of the room; the new voice being Kakashi who was leaned against the wall.

"Who are you and what happened to me?"

"I don't know but judging from what happened yesterday, I'd say you fell from the sky."

Gohan thought about it for a second and then remembered what happened after he fought cell.

"Care to tell me your name and what happened?" Kakashi said.

Gohan took a second to decide if he should tell him about what happened at the Cell games but decided to only give him bits and pieces of it until he found out where he was.

"Well my name is Son Gohan, and I was in a fight with a monster that threatened to kill my friends and family but after I killed it there was a portal of some kind that pulled me through it."

Kakashi got the feeling that there was more to the story than what he was telling him but he decided not to push it much further.

"Um, can you tell me where I am?"Gohan asked after about a minute of silence.

"You are in Konohagakure also known as the Village hidden in the leaves."

"I've never heard of it."Gohan said as he stared out the window of his hospital room. He saw tall tiled buildings and small shops with villagers walking along the streets.

"Well put these on and Ill take you to the hokage" Kakashi said as he opened a closet and pulled out a snow white Robe and threw it to him.

"What's that?"Gohan asked

"What's What?"

"What's a Hokage?"

"You're really NOT from around here are you?"Kakashi said with a deadpanned face."He's the villages leader."

"Oh."

So Kakashi then led Gohan out the hospital and into the village. Gohan was really fascinated with the building structures and the way everything looked.

"Wooow." Gohan said in amazement. He then saw off in the distance a mountain that had four faces carved into it."Those must be the past and present hokages; cool.

As they were walking he noticed some of the villagers were looking strangely at him when he walked by; they were also whispering things to one another. It was something like.

"They say…Fell from the sky…Survived."

He ignored them for then when they stopped whispering to each other. They then stopped in front of an oddly shaped green and red building. Kakashi led Gohan up the flight of stairs until they reached a door along the side of a hallway. Kakashi then opened a door to reveal an ancient looking man with red and white robes and a hat that had a diamondish shape.

"Well you must be our new visitor."The old man said with a smile."My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and that is Kakashi Hatake.""What might your name be."

"Son Gohan."Gohan replied.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Gohan."

A small smile crossed Gohan's lips.

"Care to explain to me what happened the day you arrived here?"

"Well."Gohan started."I was in a fight with a monster that threatened to kill my friends and family,after I killed the monster there was a some kind of hole that started pulling me into it and then I guess I wound up here.

"Hmmm, most unusual indeed." "Where are you from Gohan"

"Mount Pouzo" Gohan replies.

"Never heard of it."

"Me neither" Kakashi said speaking for the first time.

"Well we will look into this Gohan, but in the mean time why don't you make yourself at home in the village."

"Okay. Heh not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Good. Here is some money for some clothes. And we also need to find you a place to stay."

The Hokage started to think of a good place for Gohan to stay when he came up with the perfect idea

"This might be the perfect chance for both of them to make friends." The Hokage thought to himself.

"Kakashi go fetch Naruto and tell him there's someone for him to meet."

Kakashi then vanished and reappeared with a boy with sun blond spiky hair, goggles, a blue and orange jumpsuit, and what looked to Gohan whisker tattoos.

"What's up old man, why'd you call for me?" Naruto asked.

"This is Gohan, he's new in the village and he was needing somewhere to stay."

"Yea, so this will be the perfect time for both of you to make friends with each other."Kakashi added. "Oh and Gohan just to let you know you, to let you stay in the village you will need to join the ninja academy."

"The ninja academy?"Gohan asked.

"Yes. Naruto over here is a part of It and he will fill you in on what goes on there."The Hokage said.

"So I guess you two can fully introduce yourselves."Kakashi said.

Gohan and Naruto then stared at each other with similar thoughts on their minds.

"Wow the first time I can finally make a real friend that doesn't hate me! I can't screw this up."Naruto thought as he reached his hand up to shake Naruto's.

"Wow the first time I can make a friend my own age! Better not screw this up."Gohan thought with a smile as he brought his hand up to meet Naruto's.

As their hands met Eachboy said the exact same thing.

"Nice to meet you my names Son Gohan/Naruto Uzamaki!

A/N: Well another slow chapter. Don't worry this is only the beginning of the story. I also know that my black hole explanation kind of sucked but eh what can you do. It does seem like Temari is winning the Vote but it is still way too early to decide on a pairing, but still keep the votes and reviews coming.


	3. Ramen Time

A/N at the end of the chapter.

The two boys took a second to realize just how awkward they both felt around one another considering neither one of them have really had an actual friend to talk to. Kakashi noticed this and decided it was time to get both boys out of the office and to get to really know each other.

"Um…Well I guess its time the hokage gets back to work so you two can head into the village and talk and hang out." Kakashi said as he ushered both boys to the door."Oh and one more thing….Does that belong to you." Kakashi said pointing to a white cape with shoulder guards in the corner of the room.

Gohan then got excited and let out a gasp."WOW you found my cape, thanks Kakashi!"

"No problem kid."

Gohan and Naruto walk out of the hokages office and into the village. Naruto was really wanting to get to know Gohan so he said.

"Soooo Gohan what brings you to the hidden leaf village."

"Umm..I fell out of the sky."Gohan said.

Gohan then notices Naruto stop walking.

"What?"Gohan says.

"You mean that was YOU who did that!"Naruto yells pointing at Gohan.

Gohan then does the whole Son grin and head scratching before saying…

"hehehe yea."Gohan said slightly embarrassed when people nearby looked over.

"Wow how'd you do it."

"Um to be honest I don't know."

"Oh well." Naruto said dropping the subject, not wanting to get Gohan angry at him.

"Hey you want to come with me to get some new clothes."

"Sure, follow me and I'll take you to the shopping area."

So after a small walk into the shopping area; Gohan starts looking into various stores until he finds one that sold Gis. He then finds a white karate undershirt (It's whatever type Goku's blue shirt is called.)With a white sleeveless Gi top, with white pants.

"Perfect."

Gohan then takes the outfit up to the front desk to see if the lady could get the fabric color changed.

"Um excuse me miss."

"Oh how are you sweetie."

"I was wondering if you could make the undershirt and pants purple, the gi top orange, and make me a dark blue sash."

"No problem just wait one sec and I will be right back."

"Okay."

After about 15 minutes the tailor came back with his outfit.

"Wow thank you so much."

"No problem and that will be 51(I don't know what the currency is.)."

As soon as Gohan paid the price for his clothes Naruto decided to peak his head in to see what was taking so long.

"Hey Gohan, you done yet?"

"Here I co…"Gohan's sentence was cut short when the lady's voice blurted out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING IN HERE MONSTER, GET OUT!"

The lady then started throwing anything and just about everything she could get her hands on at Naruto making the boy let out an eek and run out the shop also getting hit by a few things.

Gohan could do nothing but stare in shock as Naruto was practically attacked for no reason.

"NARUTO, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MISS"! Gohan screamed.

"AND YOU'R WITH HIM, YOU GET OUT TOO!

The lady then reached over and was about to backhand Gohan but he hurried grabbed his new clothes and ran out the shop.

When Gohan made it out he looked around to see Naruto tending to a bruise he had on his forehead.

"Naruto what was all that about." Gohan asked.

Naruto was kind of at a loss of words. Mainly because he was hoping that Gohan wouldn't see how the villagers have treated him all his life. But he decided he might as well come clean with him.

"^sigh^ (Naruto's face became downcast) Well the villagers hate me."

"Why?"

"I…don't…know." He let out as a single tear slid down his face. His emotions then did a complete 180 from what it was before and he jerked a thumb towards himself.

"But it doesn't matter, because I'm going to be the Hokage one day and make these assholes respect AND acknowledge me, no matter what it takes." Naruto said with a mega grin etched across his face.

Just as Naruto finished his monologue a man who looked to be around his early to mid twenties, with a scar running from his left cheek across his nose and to the other side of his face, the man was also wearing a green vest, and his hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said.

"IRUKA SENSEI!"Naruto shouted at the man Gohan now knew was named Iruka.

"Who's your new friend Naruto?"

"Oh his names Gohan and he's new here."

"Wait YOU'RE the sky boy I've been hearing so much about."

"Ummm Yea I guess so." Gohan said slightly embarrassed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gohan. I was just about to see if Naruto wanted to get some ramen, I already know that he's going to say yes, but if you want to come you can."

"Uh sure I guess heh it's been a while since I've eaten solid food."

Naruto then clapped Gohan on the back.

"Awesome now you can see my amazing ramen eating skills."

"Yea Naruto tends to empty out my wallet every time we come here." Iruka said in mock anger.

So Iruka then leads Naruto and Gohan to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. When they took a seat on the small stool lined in front of a bar like table. Gohan looked to see an old man wearing a white apron walk up and greet Naruto and Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, hello Iruka. What'll it be for today?"His eyes then wander over to where Gohan was sitting.

"And who's this?"

"His names Gohan and he's new here!" Naruto says.

"Hello."Gohan greets.

"Nice to meet you Gohan you can call me Tenuchi, now what'll it be for today guys?"

"I'll have one of everything." Naruto says slamming his hand on the table.

"Chicken."Iruka said closing his menu.

"Beef and Miso."Gohan said.

So once Tenuchi brought back the bowls of ramen, everyone dug in. About five minutes in everyone even Naruto who had stopped eating, had a disgusted look on their face when they saw Gohan's ravenous appetite. Iruka could only stare in shock at how the boy was not only OUT eating Naruto but had almost doubled the plates Naruto had. Tenuchi then stared at Iruka with a sly grin on his face then rubbed his fingers together knowing that there would be a hell of a bill to pay once it was over.

So after Gohan slurped down the last of the soup in his 31st bowl he looked at the look on Irukas face and realized he may have eaten Iruka out of the price.

"Hehehe sorry Iruka I guess I kind of got carried away."Gohan said with his dads grin.

"I have no idea how I'm going to pay for this."Iruka said with a worry filled tone in h

s voice.

"Don't worry I still have some money from that the Hokage gave me for clothes.

"Yea and I can pitch in too Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said in his upbeat cheery voice.

"Good."Iruka said letting out a breath of relief.

"Hey Iruka."Gohan started." I was wondering, what the ninja academy was."

"Oh that's where people go to train to become shinobi, I'm in it."Naruto answered for Iruka.

"Yes."Iruka started, annoyed by Naruto's interruption."People who want to become Shinobi go to the ninja academy to train and learn how to do it. Naruto is a student and I'm actually a teacher there."

"So what do you do as a shinobi?"

"You do various missions for the village and sometimes other villages , for example escorts, assassinations, and even being a bodyguard , not only that but shinobi are the villages main military defense, we have different levels of shinobi, such as genin-beginner ninja, chunin-middle ninja, and jonin-elite ninja."

"Coool."Gohan says in astonishment

Iruka nodded his head before laying down his money on the table.

"But you'll learn more about it tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Gohan."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Later Iruka Sensei."

"So I guess its gotten pretty late so we better make our way back towards home."

"Kay."

When Naruto and Gohan made their way back towards Naruto's apartment Naruto opened the door and Gohan could see that Naruto's home was well, a mess to say the least.

"Sorry its such a mess in here Gohan, I never got a real chance to clean up.

"Its okay I've seen worse."

"Well I guess you can have the couch since I don't really have a guest room, sorry."

"Don't worry Heh I'm used to sleeping in a forest so it doesn't matter."

"Oh really youll have to tell me why sometime." Naruto then let out a loud yawn then turned on his heel to head off to bed."See you in the morning."

"Good night Naruto."

So Naruto went to his room and Gohan laid down on the couch. Gohans thoughts then went back to his home world.

"Wow I wonder what everyone's doing right now.*sigh* Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait till they wish me back."

Gohan's eyes then closed letting him wonder about what could happen tomorrow.

A/N: Well I guess I'll end it there. What did you think let me know.


	4. First Day Of class

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to do this in the last 3 chapters but, I own nothing.

"Gohan wake up."

Gohan was still sleeping, causing Naruto to get angry.

Naruto then grabbed Gohan by his shoulders shaking him and at the same time screaming.

"GOHAN WAKE UP!"

"GAHHHH!" Gohan yelled flinging himself forward.

"Get dressed were late."Naruto said.

So Gohan got dressed in his new outfit which was Purple Gi pants, an Orange Gi top, a Purple undershirt (same as Goku's blue shirt just not weighted.) with a blue sash to go with it. So he was technically sporting both his fathers and his mentor's colors. He was also wearing his weighted white cape.

"Nice outfit."Naruto complimented

"Thanks."

"Well let's go." Naruto said in a cheery voice.

Naruto and Gohan made their way to the ninja academy and Gohan could see Iruka with his arms crossed waiting outside for Gohan and Naruto.

"You two are late."Iruka said irritated.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei."Naruto said with a giant grin on his face.

"Naruto you go inside and take a seat while I start to introduce Gohan to the class."

"Okee Dokee."

Naruto walks through the door.

"Well Gohan you nervous."

"Actually yes, I've been home schooled my entire life so I've never been around anyone my own age."

"Hmmm well its a good thing this isn't a normal school; but I'm sure you will make plenty of friends here Gohan."

Gohan then nodded his head and proceeded through the front door. When Gohan walked through he could see several kids chatting amongst themselves. He also noticed that the classroom was vaguely set up like a college classroom from when his mom took him into the city. Iruka then walked into the classroom and cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone we have a new student. His name is Son Gohan, he is new to the village, so everyone be nice."

A kid wearing a gray hoodie with fur lined on the outside with a small dog perched on top of his head, decided to try and be funny by messing with Gohan. So he called out.

"Yea your right Akamaru, he does smell like a monkey." Most of the class laughed at this.

"Yea and what's with the cape. You're trying to be a superhero or something?" Kiba continued with a smug grin on his face.

Gohan's face started to turned red and his shoulders slumped and his head was bowed toward the ground.

"KIBA I SAID BE NICE!" Iruka yelled.

"YEA LEAVE GOHAN ALONE KIBA-BASTARD BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS." Naruto yelled.

"WHAT YOU WANNA GO YOU LOS-"

"ENOUGH!"Iruka shouted breaking the two boys up. He let out a breath and said to Gohan."You can take a seat anywhere you'd like Gohan."

Gohan then slowly walked over to where Naruto was sitting and took a seat earning the two a few snickers from the boys in his class. Gohan could hear the words loser, weirdo getting passed around by a few boys and the words cute and hot by several of the girls in the class.

Iruka left out the classroom for a split second to go get some tea. When he came back he was going to begin on his lesson but needed to see if Gohan knew something.

"Gohan are familiar with chakra?"

Gohan was really confused but came to the conclusion that that's what the people here used for energy.

"No what's Chakra?"

"Oh Great another clueless one like Naruto."

"Shut up Sasuke-bastard." Naruto said.

Gohan and Iruka also glared at Sasuke.

"Anyways." Iruka continued. "Chakra is the combination of spiritual energy also known as Chi and stamina."

"Oh, well we use just Chi where I come from."

Iruka was taking a sip of tea just as Gohan said that and he and the rest of the class was so surprised by that that Iruka spit out his tea in a comical fashion. A boy with his hair in a ponytail , and had this lazy look in his eyes decided to speak out.

"Chi is your life-force dumbass why the hell the hell would you use it.

"Shikamaru. "Iruka called out because of the Language he used.

"Hey what's Chi? Naruto asked out loud. Making the class groan at his stupidity.

Iruka then pinched that little space in between his nose and forehead before saying.

"Naruto, Chi is your life force. It's half of what you use to make chakra. Meaning if you used it, it would take from your own life killing you."Chi is also extremely destructive when used.

"Actually that's not exactly true."Gohan cut in."You see you mostly build up reserves of Chi and after using those reserves you will start to die."

"Hmmm that's interesting do you mind showing us an example of what Chi can do.

"Sure."Gohan said.

The class started to pay close attention.

"Better not fire a Chi blast; I don't want to destroy the building, So I guess I can just do this.

Gohan the crossed his arms and listened to the class make sounds of surprise, mainly gasping and Wow's as Gohan stated to lift himself off the ground.

"No way…"Sasuke said to himself. He watched as a grin slipped its way across Gohan's lips."No way could this kid be stronger than me." Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey new kid."Sasuke called out not having enough respect to call Gohan by his name.

"What?"Gohan said irritated by the kid who insulted him not just five minutes ago.

"You and Iruka said that this stuff was destructive how about showing us that."

Gohan looked to Iruka to see what he wanted to say about it. Iruka seemed to be deep in thought.

"Everyone, outside I guess we will have Gohan show us another demonstration."

So when the class was finally all outside they amazing new flying kid land in front of a tree. What they weren't expecting was for him to face in front of them hold out his hand and form a tiny yellow ball, the size of a tennis ball and hold his arm out to the side and shoot the ball at a tree. Making it completely disintegrate upon impact.

Everyone present was at a loss for words much less Sasuke who felt a strong sense of jealousy toward the kid who instantly showed he had more talent than he had, but his ego wouldn't admit that and he had to try and keep his title as rookie of the year.

"Hey kid why don't you and me have a spar?"

Gohan heard the kid who challenged him and when he felt his power level he almost laughed out loud at how weak he was, hell even Krillin could mop the the floor with this kid with one arm tied behind his back.

"Sure I can have a spar with you. Are you sure you have what it takes to beat me."Gohan knew that he didn't but he knew that the kid had an ego and if he learned anything about being around Vegeta you didn't want to make someone like that angry even though for this kid it didn't really matter.

"Yea I KNOW I have what it takes to beat you."Sasuke said cockily getting into his stance.

Iruka thought about breaking the two boys up but decided against it also wanting to see how well the boy could fight.

Two girls one with pink hair and the other with blonde hair in a ponytail, were standing side by side to one another thinking they already knew who the winner would be decided to speak up.

"Hey Gohan you should just quit now, even if you can use chi Sasuke will still kick your ass."It was the one with blonde hair that spoke.

"Yea you should have just quit when you had the chance, the one with pink hair spoke.

"WOO-HOO, YEA GOHAN GO KICK HIS ASS. Naruto shouted getting a few stares from some girls.

"Humph this is going to be good." Iruka thought.

A/N: And I will end it there. I wanted to show what probably would have happened if Gohan really did go to the academy. I do think that Kiba would have called out on Gohan's monkey smell and cape don't you guys. Now believe me next chapter is gonna be bad.


	5. The Challenge

A/N: At the end of the chapter.

Sasuke let out a loud battle cry and charged at Gohan, pulling his fist back to try and break Gohan's nose. When Sasuke was mere feet away from him, Gohan nonchalantly stepped aside and stuck his leg out letting Sasuke trip over it and land flat on his face; filling his mouth with grass and dirt.

Gohan let a grin slip across his face at seeing how easy this was going to be.

"Oops sorry Sasuke I guess that was just too much for you."

Everyone except for Sasuke's fan girls burst out laughing at that remark.

Sasuke was lying face down in the dirt and was hearing everyone laughing at him. His face turned red with embarrassment, and anger was starting to bubble up inside of him at the fact that this kid managed to put him on the ground without even throwing a punch.

"STOP…

Sasuke got up to his feet and spit out dirt.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME!"

Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his holster and stared to slash out at Gohan.

With Sasuke mostly going at him in blind rage Gohan easily weaved through the attacks.

Gohan let out a breath before saying.

"Hey, um Sasuke when are we going to start fighting seriously."

That made Sasuke freeze in his tracks because that means that if Gohan didn't think he was fighting seriously then he wasn't either.

"So you want me to fight seriously huh well then take this." His hand flashed through a series of hand signs before he yelled. "KATON: GREAT FIREBALL"

A giant fireball blew out of Sasuke's moth and raced straight for Gohan who stuck out his palm, charged his Chi into it, and then waved his hand sending out a shockwave that pushed the fireball back towards Sasuke who had a look of shock on his face before quickly leaping away barely clearing the path of the ball that left completely fried away the leaving only blackened earth behind.

"How…How did you."Sasuke began

"Just a little chi technique, it's really nothing compared to some of the other stuff I can do."

One of the girls in Sasuke's class decided to speak out and give Sasuke some encouragement.

"COME ON SASUKE KICK HIS BUTT, YOU CAN DO IT."

Most of the other people just ignored her, already knowing who the winner would be.

Sasuke's fingers flashed through a series of hand seals before he yelled.

"KATON: PHOENIX FIRE JUTSU." Multiple fireballs were spewed out of Sasuke's mouth and raced towards Gohan who moved each gap in between the balls of fire, not one hitting him.

"Come on Sasuke is that really the best you can do."

"Just watch I'm not done yet."

Sasuke flung a kunai followed by a volley of shuriken at Gohan. Gohan snatched the kunai out of the air and deflected the shuriken coming at him; then snapping the kunai like a twig afterwards.

"Now it's my turn." Gohan said.

Sasuke was wondering what Gohan would do and he put up his arms hoping to block whatever attack he would throw at him. In the spit second it took Sasuke to just blink he came face to face with Gohan standing face to face with him.

"FAST!"Sasuke, Iruka, Naruto, and everyone present thought simultaneously.

Gohan brought his right knee into Sasuke's gut doubling him over. Then Gohan then pivoted on his left foot, coming up back to back behind Sasuke. He then brought his left elbow into the back of Sasuke's head knocking him into the ground.

"Wow Sasuke that's you're second time eating dirt, and you still haven't laid a hand on me. I guess this just isn't you're day huh."

Sasuke then popped off the ground, his left fist coming into Gohan's nose. Sasuke's fans cheered for a split second before they heard Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream. The fingers on his hand were bent at horrible angles. Sasuke bent over from the pain he was feeling letting Gohan snap his foot up busting Sasuke's nose knocking him several feet into the air with a trail of blood following right behind him from his nose. Sasuke hit the ground landing in an unconscious heap.

"SASUKE!" All of the Sasuke fan girls screamed and ran over to the fallen Uchiha boy to see if he was still alive. The girl with blonde hair was furious at Gohan for what he did.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

The pink haired one spoke this time saying.

"YEA YOURE JUST GOING TO COME INTO OUR VILLAGE AND BEAT UP POOR SASUKE FOR NO GOOD REASON, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Umm but he chall-"

"APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW!"Sakura screamed at him before pulling her fist back trying to punch Gohan, but her fist was grabbed by Iruka.

"Sakura it was Sasuke who challenged Gohan."

"Yea but that still doesn't give him the right to win though."Iruka let out a breath.

"You girls can just take Sasuke to the hospital."

Sakura and Ino picked up Sasuke and were closely followed by other girls who wanted to make sure Sasuke got to the hospital safely, and on the way out Sakura sent Gohan a death glare.

Naruto having watched the entire "battle" was amazed at how Gohan technically put down Sasuke in one hit.

"Wow Gohan that was amazing."

"Thanks Naruto, to be honest I didn't really try that hard."

"Oh really."Iruka cut in.

Gohan put on the famous grin him and his dad shared, and scratched the back of his head.

"I'd really love to see how strong you really are."

"Believe me you don't wanna know."

Iruka looked back towards the remaining people in class and dismissed them for today.

"Gohan, you and Naruto can go home too I think after a show like that you deserve an early release,"

"Wow Awesome Iruka-Sensei, thanks. Come on Gohan lets go."Naruto said.

The two boys sprinted off into the village.

"Incredible, A Chi user in Konoha! I should let the Hokage know about this."

Iruka Shushined into the Hokage's office to find him speaking to Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"Ah Iruka I take it you came to tell me something about the new arrival in the village Gohan?"

"Actually yes, he got into a fight with Sasuke Uchiha."

The three other Jonin in the room got worried looks on their faces, all thinking they knew who won.

The Hokage then let out a breath before saying.

"What room number is Gohan in."

A smirk went across Iruka's face

"Well that's the thing. Gohan actually _beat _Sasuke, and on top of that he did it effortlessly!"

The room went silent for a second. Everyone was wondering how the mysterious kid beat the Uchiha.

"I bet you're all wondering how he did it."

"I'm sure we all do."Kakashi replied.

"He used Chi."

"Impossible. There haven't been any Chi users since the Samurai were brought to extinction I don't think anyone even knows how to use it anymore." Kurenai stated.

"Even then they only used it as a last resort knowing full well that it draws on a person's life force."Asuma added.

"Yes Iruka I find it very hard to believe that anyone especially a mere boy could use Chi." The Hokage said.

"Well I had a hard time believing it too but he showed us a few of its capabilities and they are pretty amazing, not only that, but Gohan also had some amazing speed maybe on par with the fourth hokage and beyond."

"Well later on I will call for Gohan myself to see what he can do. I'm quite curious."

"Yea me too."Kakashi added.

"But wait it's been said that Chi is highly destructive. What if he decides to turn against us?" Kurenai added.

"Well the boy hasn't been aggressive and I haven't felt any evil intention so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Me too."Iruka said

"Well I guess that will be all Iruka; you may go."

A/N: And that will conclude this chapter. Remember how last chapter I said It was gonna be bad. Well I meant bad for Sasuke, theres no way Sasuke could take on Gohan NEVER Sorry Narutards. I want to thank Batthan for his suggestions It gave me ideas. All of you are allowed to PM me on where you think this story can go, because to be honest I just write this as I go along. I was actually watching The Walking Dead season 3 premier while watching this. Don't know where the inspiration came from. Last thing I guess I can tell you is how the power is gonna be just so Gohan won't break every Naruto character he comes across (even though that would be hilarious).

Gohan Normal: 2 tails

Gohan Normal (Full Power):3 tails

Gohan SSJ1: 6 tails

Gohan SSJ1 (Full Power):7 tails

Gohan SSJ2: Kyubbi Shits himself when he looks Gohan in the eye!

I Hope that's good enough to please you guys. Oh and in a few chapters I'm gonna introduce another DBZ character into the Narutoverse, and whoever can guess him right wins a cookie.


	6. Demonstration

A/N: I own zip.

"Wow Gohan that was amazing."

"Nothing I did was that special, all I did was use some below basic Chi attacks."

Naruto and Gohan were wondering around the village and Naruto went on and on about how badass Gohan was when he fought Sasuke.

"Yea but I mean Sasuke is, well I guess now _was _the rookie of the year at the academy and you beat him without even trying!"

"Wait you mean THAT guy was the rookie of the year! But _you're_ stronger than him Naruto."

Naruto stopped walking before saying.

"No I'm not. What makes you say that?"

"Because one of the things that Chi can do is let someone sense another person's energy, and out of all the people there you were the one with the highest level of power."

Naruto took a second to think this over and he had no clue as to what Gohan was talking about.

"Me…stronger than Sasuke; no way." Naruto thought.

A loud growl was heard and Naruto started to look around to see if someone might have brought their dog over to attack him. He then looked over to Gohan to see him scratching the back of his head grinning.

"Sorry Naruto I'm kind of hungry."

"Hey don't look over here expecting _ME_ to get you something to eat. I still remember what happened with Iruka Sensei."

"He he yea I guess I'll just ask the Hokage for some more money."

"I'll come with you."

Naruto and Gohan started walking towards the Hokage tower when they made it inside the building and walked up the stairs Gohan could sense 4 other life forces inside the room

"Hey Naruto I don't think the Hokage's alone in there."

"Oh well he's probably just talking to some other Jonins in there."Naruto said Casually with his arms crossed behind his head.

When the two stopped in front of the door Gohan started to knock but Naruto just grabbed the Doorknob and flung the door open revealing four other Adults in the room along with the Hokage and they appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

"HEY OLD MAN GOHAN NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah Gohan I was just about to send Iruka here to go fetch you."

"Oh I guess this is about what happened earlier today."

"Yea you all should have seen him, he kicked Sasuke-bastards ass so hard he broke his nose and Sasuke even broke his hand when he punched him!"

"Wait you mean Sasuke broke his hand when he punched _you."_ Asuma said in disbelief

"Wow what's this kid made of."Kakashi said.

"Well I wanted you to come here so that Me and the Jonin can see the extent of youre chi abilities."

"Yea they're wicked cool!"Naruto said in excitement at being given the chance to see his chi abilities again.

"I guess they will be, such a shame that you won't be able to see them twice today, Naruto."Sarutobi said mockingly.

"WHAT!"Naruto shouted.

Asuma and Kakashi led the kicking and cursing Naruto out the door and locking the door behind them.

The Hokage then closed the curtains as Naruto quickly tried peeking in from on top of the roof making Naruto let out a loud "OH COME ON!"

The Hokage then cleared his throat and lit his pipe before saying.

"Well I guess now that that has been taken care of me along with these three wanted to see you're Chi abilities Gohan."

"Um Okay." Gohan said before lifting himself off the ground making Kurenai let out an "Ah" much like the children in Gohan's class did, Asuma's jaw dropped and Kakashi's one visible eye opened wide and the pipe in Sarutobi's mouth fell and landed on his desk.

"Incredible, flight hasn't been achieved by any known shinobi and some have even tried their whole lives to achieve it and have gotten nothing."Sarutobi said in disbelief.

"Yea it's amazing but what about some of its offensive abilities?"Kakashi asked.

"Well it wouldn't be good to fire a Chi blast in the office."

"Oh but I insist Gohan, go ahead and show us."

"Okay I guess." Gohan said.

He then aimed his arm out towards the front door and fired another small Chi ball which detonated upon impact making a rather large hole appear in the front of the room.

"Hehe the cool thing is; is that I can actually fire blasts close to 100s of times more powerful than that and beyond." Gohan said smugly.

"Absurd."The Hokage said flabbergasted.

"I knew Chi was powerful but for him to actually be able to produce ones _100's_ of times more powerful than that is unbelievable."Asuma said.

"Well Gohan I must say I'm _very_ impressed by that little show you gave us and I'll speak for everyone when I say that."Sarutobi said.

"Thanks it wasn't anything compared to what I could do if I was serious."

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second; and here."The hokage tossed Gohan a sack with some money in it.

"Thank you."Gohan said he then walked out of the hole left in the building."

"Well Iruka I guess you weren't lying about how strong he is."Asuma said.

"I guess it's a good thing he sided with us instead of an enemy village or we could have a big problem on our hands."Kakashi said.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he won't fail the exam tomorrow. I just hope that Naruto will do fine."Iruka said.

"But then again there is still the problem of whose team he will be on."The hokage said

"He could be with me."Kakashi said.

"No your team will already have a jinchuriki and an Uchiha who will get a sharingan so for them to have Gohan; it will put your team too far ahead of the others."

"Then I will take him."Kurenai said.

"Hmm I guess that will be fine; okay Gohan will be on Kurenai's team from here on out, agreed."

"Agreed." The three said in unison.

"Good, dismissed."

Sarutobi then looked at the gaping hole his office before asking himself.

"Now what am I going to do about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Gohan what all did the Hokage tell you to do?"Naruto asked as the two boys walked around town.

"Nothing too special he just asked me to perform a few techniques and I wound up blowing a hole in the front of his office."

"HA I bet he was angry wasn't he."

"Not really he was mostly surprised that I could do those kinds of abilities."

"Ohhhh; so how are you going to pass the exam tomorrow if you don't have any chakra abilities?"Naruto asked.

"I guess I'm just going to have to use Chi abilities."

"Boy do I wish that easy there's just one jutsu that I can't seem to get no matter what; It's the clone jutsu."

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto. If I could use Chakra then I could help you."

"Yea well I'm just going to have to do my best and hope that I can make it; and I won't give up either because like I said before I'm going to be the next Hokage and I'm going to pass that stupid exam even if it takes me a Million tries."

A loud growl was heard and Gohan just remembered he was hungry.

"Hey Naruto you want to go get some ramen to eat before the place closes."

"Yea race you there Gohan!."Naruto shouted as the two boys took off to get something to eat.

A/N: And that will cut it for this Chapter. I decided to do something different and pair Gohan up on Kurenai's team instead of on everybody's pick of Kakashi's or Asuma's team; and it wasn't just for the possible pairing for Hinata which still could happen. So I guess that will be it. Oh and you guys are still NEVER going to guess the character I'm going to add.


	7. Mizuki's Betrayal

A/N: I own nothing

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT IM SO DOOMED." Naruto was pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Gohan asked drowsily, just waking up because of all the commotion Naruto was causing.

"I've practiced that stupid jutsu all morning and I _still_ couldn't get it right, Oh man I'm so fucked!"Naruto put his face in his palms.

Gohan could still see a bit of a smoke haze from what must have been from after the jutsu was tried.

"Well maybe you can ask Iruka to let you try a different jutsu as a substitute for the clone jutsu."

"No because the clone jutsu is the only jutsu I can use to pass the test and I fail it every time."

"Oh man I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Don't be, I guess I'm just a natural born failure."

"Don't say that Naruto you can still pass this test somehow. I just wish that I could use chakra so I can help you practice it."

But then a thought crossed Gohan's mind.

"Hey Naruto, why haven't any of the instructors made it an effort to help you learn the jutsu?"

"It's because I'm the dead last of the class. Nobody wants to teach me anything, and I just wind up getting kicked out of class."

"Oh my god what does everyone have against him. It doesn't make any sense he hasn't done anything. I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage about that."Gohan thought to himself.

"Well get dressed Gohan; we need to get to the academy on time so I can fail."Naruto said glum.

"Alright."

When Gohan and Naruto made it to the academy most of the kids were already there; and a Iruka and another instructor were sitting in a desk in front of the class to be able to observe the students performance.

"Ah Gohan Naruto you made it just on time. Naruto take you're seat. Gohan I would like to introduce you to Mizuki he is another instructor who will be watching and judging you today."

"Hello Gohan."Mizuki said reaching out his hand for Gohan to shake.

"Um…hello."Gohan said not really trusting Mizuki. Something about that mans smile didn't sit well with Gohan; the man was giving off this sort of sneaky aura and Gohan knew he couldn't be Gohan shook the man's hand anyways; not wanting to be rude.

Gohan then started to walk up the steps towards Naruto's seat. On the way up he could see Sasuke, Sakura and Ino and a few of Sasuke's fan girls all giving him a death stare. Gohan could also see that Sasuke had a good sized lump on his nose from where Gohan broke it with his kick. Sasuke also had his hand in a cast with his fingers aligned in a way to where he can still perform a jutsu when needed.

When Gohan and Sasuke locked eyes Sasuke quickly turned his head away not wanting Gohan to get angry with him.

Gohan then walked and took his seat next to Naruto. Iruka stood up and cleared his throat catching the classes attention.

"Now I know you that you know that today is the exam that determines whether or not you all become genin or not and I hope to kami that you have all practiced."Now the jutsu that you will be performing is the clone jutsu."

"OH NO, I'M SO SCREWED!"Naruto screamed in his head.

"When you are called, come up and perform the jutsu and if you pass you may receive you're headband. First up is going to be Son Gohan."

Gohan walked up to the front of the class and then when Iruka was about to say something a very timid looking girl raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata?"Iruka asked.

"Um how would Gohan be able to perform the clone jutsu if he can't use any chakra?"She said in a very squeaky voice while tapping her two index fingers together.

"Hmmm well since you can't use chakra you will be using any Chi move of your liking."

"Awesome! I have the perfect one!"Gohan said excitedly. He loved showing off his moves to the people here they got amazed every time.

Gohan crossed his arms into an "X" shape and squatted in a way as if he was powering up. The people in the class could see what looked as if Gohan was splitting apart in two different ways.

"MULTIFORM!"Gohan screamed; and at the same time two other Gohan's jumped from his body. The trio all gave a mimicked Son grin without the head scratching before joining back together.

"Incredible! There's just no end to what you can do Gohan."Iruka said.

Sasuke who was watching closely the whole time clenched his fist to the point where a few rivulets of blood seeped out of his palm was seething with jealousy. First that loser comes in from who knows where, steals his title, beats him up, and shows that he's more powerful than he is. He doesn't care what it takes he'll try no he _will_ beat this guy to show he's still superior hell he'll kill him if he has to. At least he knew that loser Naruto wouldn't pass.

Gohan took his headband and took his seat next to Naruto again.

After everyone else went to take their test Naruto was called last. And in a nutshell when he was told to make his clones they came out bad and he failed. Making him the _only _person who failed the exam.

After the class was dismissed Gohan looked around for Naruto only to see him outside sulking on the swing set watching everyone who passed enjoying themselves and showing off their headbands to their parents.

"Poor Naruto."Gohan thought to himself. He walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I'm s-"

"Just leave me alone Gohan. I just want to be alone right now."Naruto said not looking Gohan in the face as tears slowly welled up in his eyes.

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. He could then hear two girls talking about Naruto due to his superhuman hearing.

"Hey I heard _he_ was the only one who failed the exam."

"Pfft, serves him right."

"Just think of what could happen if he actually became a ninja! Especially since-"

"Hey we aren't supposed to speak of that remember."

Gohan clenched his fists and grit his teeth. How could they just treat him like this? But what that one girl was about to say especially grabbed Gohan's interest.

"Oh yea I'm definitely talking to the Hokage about this." Gohan said to himself. He phased out.

The Hokage was in his office once again working on the never ending pile of paper work that somehow keeps stacking up.

"*grumble* I'm getting to old for this."He then looks up to see a pissed off Gohan standing across the room.

"What is it Go-"

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT EVERYONE HAS AGAINST NARUTO!"Gohan shouted.

"Gohan calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! EVER SINCE I'VE GOT HERE I'VE NOTICED PEOPLE TREAT NARUTO LIKE GARBAGE FOR NO REASON AND I WANNA KNOW WHY RIGHT NOW!"

The Hokage was speechless. The Hokage then let out a breath.

"I guess since he's Naruto's only friend it will be safe for him to know."He thought.

"Well Gohan I guess since you're Naruto's only friend It will be safe for you to know this. Long ago there was a -"

"LORD HOKAGE! "An anbu shouted out of nowhere.

"What is it?"The Hokage asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki has stolen the scroll of sealing (correct me if that's wrong)."

"Naruto."Gohan murmured not believing Naruto to be one to steal.

"Find him NOW!" The Hokage ordered.

"We've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found."

"Dammit."The Hokage cursed.

The Hokage then notices Gohan missing.

"Where'd the kid go?"The anbu asked.

Gohan was currently flying around feeling for Naruto's energy. He could feel Naruto, Iruka, and…Mizuki's!?

"Darn it! I knew he couldn't be trusted." Gohan ground out as he flew in their direction.

When he was close to where the two were he could see Naruto with that scroll, Iruka injured, and Mizuki with two huge shuriken.

"Darn it." I need to move fast."Gohan thought. He appeared to phase out but mostly just moved with his natural speed.

"MIZUKI NO DON'T TELL HIM!" Iruka shouted.

"Well Naruto do you remember the story of the-"Mizuki was cut off as Gohan seemed to pop in out of nowhere in front of Naruto.

"G…Gohan."Naruto stuttered at seeing Gohan just appear out of nowhere.

"Ah Son Gohan you arrived just on time to hear me tell a wonderful story."Mizuki said unfazed by Gohan's sudden appearance.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted."Gohan said with a sneer.

"Pfft, what was your first clue. Mizuki said nonchalantly. "And besides it won't really matter considering that by the end of tonight you're going to hate Naruto."

"Why would I _hate_ Naruto?"Gohan asked.

"MIZUKI PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Iruka shouted. Mizuki continued to ignore him.

"Well you see twelve years ago there was a demon that attacked the hidden leaf village. This demon was known as the nine tailed fox. The demon was too powerful for even the 4th Hokage to stop. And he only had one choice. To Seal it into the body of a new born baby.

Naruto's eyes widened with realization.

"And that baby-"Mizuki continued.

"Was Naruto."Gohan finished.

Naruto clutched his heart and stumbled back onto the grass.

"So don't you get it now Naruto. _You're _the nine tailed fox demon that nearly destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents!"Mizuki then looked to Gohan. "And don't _you_ get it Gohan. This is why Naruto needs to die."

Gohan had his head down and was clutching his fists to the point where blood almost seeped out of his palms.

"So this is why everyone hates him. Because he is forced to carry something that could destroy you're entire village if it wanted."

"Yeah that's about it." Mizuki said with a mock playful smile."So you gonna help me kill him or not."

"Of course not. I for one don't see Naruto as a demon. He's my friend."

"F…friend?"Naruto mumbles out.

This causes Naruto to have a megawatt fox grin to creep its way across his face; and an ear to ear smile to make its way across Iruka's. Naruto made his first and probably best friend.

"Awww isn't that cute. Oh well I guess you two can share a BODY BAG THEN!" Mizuki shouted as he threw his giant shuriken at Gohan.

"NARUTO, GOHAN. GET DOWN!" Iruka shouted as he was about to spring into the path of the shuriken.

What he didn't expect was for Gohan to simply snatch the Shuriken out of mid air by the edge of one of the spikes.

"Wow." Naruto said dumbstruck.

"Amazing."Iruka thought.

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE JUST-."Mizuki then shook that thought away before flipping a kunai from his holster and charging straight at Gohan who just stood there.

"GOHAN GET OUT THE WAY!"Naruto and Iruka shouted. Iruka pulled his own kunai and was about to intercept Mizuki. "Gohan might be fast. But there's no way he'll be able to take on a chunin."Iruka thought.

When Mizuki was close enough. Gohan stepped in and landed a weak (for Gohan) punch straight into the center of Mizuki's ribcage, when the punch landed Mizuki could have swore that a meteor flew out of the sky and hit him. He spit up blood and saliva before sending him literally flying fifteen feet into a tree. Making most of the bark get chipped away.

Naruto and Iruka were once again at a loss for words.

"In one punch."Naruto said breathless.

"Had enough yet Mizuki?" Gohan asked.

Gohan received his answer as Mizuki coughed up blood and got back to his feet again. Gohan was about to walk over and knock him into unconsciousness but Naruto put his arm up blocking Gohan.

"Wait Gohan. I want to be the one to finish this."Naruto said.

Gohan took a few steps back to give Naruto room to do whatever it was he was going to do. What he did was cross his fingers and yell.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" The entire forest was filled with what must have been almost a hundred Naruto copies and they all looked ready for action.

"Impossible!"Iruka whispered."That's a high level jutsu, no way can Naruto be able to use it!"

Mizuki could only stare at the amount of clones that Naruto put out.

"Well Mizuki you wanna fight."All the Naruto clones said in unison.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Mizuki screamed as the Naruto's moved in and pummeled Mizuki to a bloody pulp.

Gohan Iruka and Naruto stood over the beaten Mizuki.

"Good job Naruto!"Gohan cheered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while saying."Heh heh I think I might have overdone it a little."

"Well Naruto I am impressed."Iruka said.

In the Hokage tower the Hokage was watching the whole event through his crystal ball."Well done Naruto. Well done" An anbu rushed into his office. "Lord Hokage we still can't find him."

"Call off the search. Everything is going to be fine."

Back with Naruto Gohan and Iruka:

"Can I open my eyes _now _Iruka-Sensei?"Naruto pleaded.

"Ok Naruto you can open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Iruka headband less and smiling. He then slowly reached up to feel his forehead and when he could feel the piece of metal he could feel his eyes starting to tear up.

"Congratulations Naruto you're finally a ninja now."

Naruto then looked over to see Gohan giving him thumbs up.

"I..Iruka-Sensei." Naruto choked out with tears running down his face.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"Naruto shouted in happiness as he tackled his sensei. Gohan Iruka and Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the entire forest.

"Naruto, Gohan I hope you two know that the road to being ninja's is only going to become harder and harder. But that would spoil the moment. So we will talk over ramen."Iruka thought.

A/N: Well it took a while for me to update. But for all of you who watch the news you would have heard about the hurricane that happened in New Jersey. Well I was in it, and I was without power for a few weeks. So I will try to update more frequently from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"*yawn*"Gohan wakes up and looks out the window on the other side of the living room.

"It's still pretty early. The suns not even fully out yet. I guess I can explore the village, and maybe even find a training field. Mr. Piccolo would kill me if he found out I've slacked off."Gohan thinks to himself. He gets dressed and was about to see if Naruto wanted to come too, but from how hard he was snoring Gohan decided that it would be best if he just let the blonde sleep. Gohan opened the front door and quietly descended down the stairs. He decides to go around the village and possibly meet some new people.

As he was walking through the almost empty streets; Gohan could see that one girl with the pink hair that seemed to have a huge crush on Sasuke.

"Well I guess since I didn't properly introduce myself then today would be the perfect chance."Gohan thought with a smile.

As Gohan walked over to her, Sakura could see him from a distance.

"Oh great it's that asshole that beat up my Sasuke-Kun, what does he want."She thought out loud.

When Gohan finally stepped up to her he said.

"Hi my names Gohan what's yours?"

"*huff* what do you want los-"Sakura stopped herself mid sentence when she actually got a chance to look at Gohan. She looked at his well chiseled arms, his messy but kind of hot hairstyle, and he had an innocent look in his face. He was actually kind of hot. Sakura blushed.

"Oh um hi Gohan my names Sakura."Sakura said as her face turned red.

"I was wondering if since I didn't know that many people around here that if maybe you could show me around and maybe get to know each other."Gohan asked.

"Of course, come on!"Sakura grabbed Gohan's hand dragging him around the village.

Sakura and Gohan were both chatting amongst themselves and starting to really get to know each other. The pair both walk past the training field.

"That's our training field out that way. I never use it but _Sasuke_ uses it a lot." Sakura said Sasuke's name in a sort of wistful tone. Her eyes then sparkled a lot too.

"Uh-huh." Gohan said nonchalantly. He really didn't want to be reminded of that jerk.

"Come on there's still much too see Gohan." Sakura grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him back into the village. The sun started to come back up meaning more and more people were starting to come out into the streets.

"Oh shit. I guess it's about time we head to the academy. Wanna walk with me there?"Sakura said.

"Sure!"Gohan said.

When the pair made it to the academy Sasuke was being harassed by the many fangirls that he was tempted to spit a fireball at.

"SASUKE-KUN."Sakura screamed, joining the fan girls thus leaving Gohan alone.

With Sakura ditching him Gohan felt slightly betrayed, and his shoulders slumped. That is until someone slapped him on the back. It was Naruto.

"What's up Gohan, why are you so down?"

"Oh Hi Naruto; I kind of got ditched by that girl with the pink hair."

Naruto's face froze up before he yelled. "You mean you actually got to hang out with Sakura-Chan today!"

"Yea why."

"I've been trying my whole life to at least make her say hi to me and you get to hang out with her in one day! What makes you so special?"

Gohan gave Naruto the infamous Son grin that both he and his father shared.

"Come on lets go inside."Naruto said folding his arms behind his head.

When Naruto and Gohan took a seat; Shikamaru walks by and notices Naruto sitting in the class that was only meant for people who passed the exam.

"Umm Naruto, you do know that this class is only for people who passed the exam right."

"Oh yea what do you think this is huh?" Naruto said pointing to his forehead protector.

Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to argue so he simply said.

"Whatever." and walked away.

When everyone has taken a seat Iruka cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Now as you all know today we will be deciding the teams for today. Oh and I'm sure you all know that one team will be having four members because of the uneven amount of genin."Iruka said in a smile. He then took out a clipboard and started reading from it.

"I hope I get you on my team."Naruto whispered.

"Yea but I hope I don't get Sasuke on mine."Gohan whispered.

"Why you already beat his ass into the ground once. If he gives you any problems just do it again."

"Yea but I don't want a lot of team conflict and I'm sure that if Sasuke was on my team that's what would happen."

"Eh maybe."

"Alright."Iruka began."Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara.

"WHAAAAAT! You mean I have to be stuck on a team with a FATASS and a know it all!"Ino whined.

"You know this is gonna be a kind of a drag for me too sister, so don't think you're the only one suffering."Shikamaru said.

Choji just looked at Ino with a frown and despite being called a "Fatass" he still opened up a new bag of chips and munched away.

Ino repeatedly slammed her head down on her desk.

Sakura crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Ino knowing that she wouldn't get Sasuke.

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-"Sakura slammed her head down while Naruto shouted "WOO-HOO!"

"-and Sasuke Uchiha."This time it was Naruto's turn to slam his head down on the desk while Sakura cheered.

"NO FAIR IRUKA SENSEI WHY DOES SAKURA GET SASUKE ON HER TEAM!"Ino shouted.

"Don't be jealous Ino-pig just because you have bad luck and I get to be on the same team with one of the hottest guys in class."Sakura said cockily flipping her hair.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!"Ino stopped there because she couldn't come up with another comeback.

"Team 8 will consist of –"

"Wait Iruka Sensei you forgot to add Gohan."Naruto spoke up.

"Oh sorry Naruto; to balance out the strengths of teams we had to pair up the strongest students with the weakest students. Since you were the weakest and Sasuke is well the second strongest-"

Sasuke grit his teeth together and squeezed his fist so hard blood dripped from his palm.

"Me…weaker than Gohan, no Impossible I won't believe it I won't. I _will _become stronger and when I defeat Gohan I can become strong enough to beat _him_."Sasuke thought."At least I won't have that bastard on my team too."Sasuke mumbled.

"Aw man."Naruto said out loud. Gohan put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said-

"Don't worry Naruto we'll both be fine."

"Sure whatever." Naruto said letting his face slam back onto his desk.

"Team 8 will have Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Son Gohan."

"Great I get a flying monkey on my team. Just my luck."Kiba said rudely.

With the way Kiba kept calling him a "monkey" Gohan's face was starting to turn red due to anger as flashbacks of all the times Frieza has called him, his dad, and Vegeta monkeys were playing in his mind.

Kiba saw this and decided to push Gohan further. He set Akamaru down, got up walked over to where Gohan was sitting, got in Gohan's face and said.

"Aw you getting angry monkey boy. What are you gonna do about it huh MONK-*PUNCH*"

Just before Kiba knew what hit him he was sent soaring across the other side if the room and crashed through the door the Jonin were about to open to collect their students. Kiba's nose was gushing blood and he had swirls in his eyes.

Gohan stood with his fist extended and nose blood on his knuckles. Everyone present's jaws were nearly touching the floor. Who would have thought that the once calm kid who arrived in their village just a few days ago would have that kind of temper and on top of that strong enough to send Kiba flying across the room in one punch?

Gohan saw the looks he was receiving and quickly calmed down before flashing the Son grin and saying.

"Sorry heheheh I just don't like being called a monkey."He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Asuma and Kurenai who were just at the door that Kiba flew threw, walked through the hole in the wall to collect their students. When Asuma's team left, Kurenai grabbed Kiba's unconscious body and said.

"Gohan Hinata Shino, meet me at the top of the Hokage monument." Kurenai ordered.

"See ya later Gohan."Naruto called.

Gohan looked back and said-"See Ya."

As Gohan was walking with his new teammates he could tell that the Shino guy was a strong quiet type. He could also see a few bugs crawling in and out of his long jacket making Gohan ask himself does he ever wash it. He could also get this whole "mysterious" aura coming from Shino. He could see the girl whose name he now knew was Hinata was staring at him through the corner of her eyes and when he would look back she would blush and put her head down. She also had purple eyes with no pupils which weren't that big of a surprise since he's seen weirder things than that. She was actually what Gohan could call cute with her soft voice and blushing and kind of cute eyes. Truthfully Hinata had a slight crush on Gohan after he fought Sasuke. She would have liked Sasuke had he not been so scary. But when she saw how Gohan seemed to be really nice, it kind of made her develop a slight crush on him. She still loved Naruto but she didn't think he was as cute and strong as Gohan was.

When the three made it to the top of the monument they could see a now conscious Kiba who had pieces of tissue in his nose to clog the bleeding. He also had Akamaru sitting on top of his head who growled at Gohan. Kiba also didn't look happy to see Gohan either.

Kurenai was sitting with her legs to the side of her and a genuine smile on her face.

"Glad you all are here. Now take a seat and we can all get to know each other."

Gohan sat on the ground criss cross apple sauce style.

"So I guess we can start by telling each other our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, our dream or goal and special abilities. Kiba you can go first."

"My names Kiba Inuzuka and I like my dog Akamaru(His dog barked happily at this.),I dislike that Gohan bastard (Gohan glared at Kiba for a second.), I like to play with Akamaru in my spare time, and my goal is to maybe become the Hokage someday."Kiba said that last part smugly knowing that it was also Naruto's dream to be the Hokage.

"Uh-huh you're next Shino."Kurenai said.

Shino cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like insects, I dislike people who harm insects and call me creepy and I like to observe insects in my spare time and my dreams for the future…I don't have any. And I can use the Kikaichuu to absorb an enemy's chakra."

"As expected considering he's an Aburame."Kurenai thought to herself."Hinata you're next."

"M...My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like…(her face turned red as her thoughts trailed over to Naruto and Gohan.),well I…I don't like it when people call another person weak or useless a-and my hobby is pressing flowers.(A/N:I looked it up.)A-and my dream for the future is to… (Her thoughts trailed over to Naruto and Gohan again and her face turned red again. But she decided to say-)I want to prove that no one is useless and that anyone could be strong in some way. I also have the B-byakugan that helps me see an enemy's chakra, and close to 360 degrees around me."

"Wow that's pretty cool."Gohan said to Hinata.

Hinata's face turned redder. (If possible.) and fainted. Gohan was shocked.

"Oh No, I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay."Kurenai said." That's normal for her. Now for you Gohan."

"My name is Son Gohan. I like training and hanging out with my friend Naruto. I dislike it when an enemy threatens the lives of innocent people. My hobbies are eating and sparring. I can fly, move at light speed, make Chi blast's strong enough to level a planet, I can speak telepathically to other people, and I can survive in the wild for months at a time. My dream is kind of a goal. I want to become strong; strong enough to protect all of my friends and the lives of millions of people from any threat that may show itself."Gohan said that with a fiery determination in his eyes.

Kurenai was speechless. This was the first time she has ever heard of that from anyone his age."He can move at the speed of light and he can make Chi blast's strong enough to level a planet, He's probably making that up. But if he really can speak telepathically with other people he can be of great use when telling the team information."

Shino was silent and Kiba had a look on his face that said "yea right."

"Well I guess now that we all know each other it's time we start the test to determine if you all become ninja or not.

"Wait didn't we already do the test to become genin?"Kiba asked

"No. That wasn't the proper exam. That was just a mini test to see if you are good enough for the real test."Kurenai said.

Everyone seemed to understand this so Kurenai continued.

"So you all can meet me at the Hokage Tower."Kurenai said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four all stood there.

"Well I guess we'd better make our way there."Gohan said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"Kiba spat as he shoved past Gohan.

"K-kiba-Kun you could be nicer to Gohan-Kun."Hinata stutters.

"Yes Kiba you are acting like a douche."Shino said.

"Oh great so now you all are going to stick up for the monkey boy of the team."Kiba said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"Gohan ground out as his face turned red.

Kiba saw that Gohan was getting angry and decided he'd better stop now if he didn't want his face beat in again.

"Whatever."Kiba simply said as he walked off.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys."Gohan says to Hinata and Shino.

"With us being on the same team I expect that you'd do the same for me."Shino simply replied.

Gohan nodded his head at this. He could also see Hinata looking at the ground blushing with a small smile on her face. The three then make their way to the Hokage Tower and catch up to Kiba who did not look too happy to see them. Kurenai was waiting patiently at the front door. She notices her genin making their way over to her.

"Glad to see you all made it."

"What's our test going to be?!" Gohan asked getting excited at what could possibly be a challenge. Maybe even a fight.

"You four are going to be helping an elderly woman from another village make her way back home."

"It's that easy?"Kiba asked, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You will be protecting her from bandits and things like that on the way there. She just has to make it there in one piece. This would be a high C rank mission but you will be taking this as you're test"

"Where is she?"Shino asked in his bone chilling voice.

"HARUKA!"Kurenai called and an old woman came out of the front door very slowly. The woman had a hunch back, a bun-ish type hairstyle, and a purple blouse, a face covered in wrinkles and liver spots, and long fingernails with purple nail polish.

"This is Haruka. The woman you will be escorting."

"Hello/Hello/H-hi/ (nothing) =Shino."Were the greetings.

"Hello young people."The old lady said.

"Well let's get this show on the road."Kurenai said.

The group were a few miles outside of the hidden leaf and Gohan could see that since it was his first time outside of the village that there was a huge forest that surrounded the village.

"I guess it's not called the village hidden in the leaves for nothing haha."Gohan thought to himself. Gohan was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he felt three foul feeling but pathetically weak Chi's hiding out in the trees somewhere.

Kurenai noticed Gohan stop walking and asked him-"What's wrong Gohan?"

As soon as she asks him this, three figures wearing black bandanas that covered their entire head, with skin tight latex suits with kunai in their hands jumped out of the tree's and landed in front of the group of six.

"Who are you?"Kurenai asked simply getting into a stance.

"The names Kenzu, Tozi, and Yune."The Bandit brothers!"The three bandits spoke out loud with a kind of western accent."And we want yours the old lady and the kids stuff. Or you die."Tozi said that last part while taking out his kunai and waving it at them."Simple as that."

Gohan sensed the power level of these bandits and he could tell that they were going to be a piece of cake and so he decided to step up to them.

"Leave…now."Gohan warned.

"HAHAHA this kid thinks he can take us on!"Kenzu laughed also getting a few laughs from Tozi and Yune."For that little act of bravery…YOU CAN DIE FIRST!"Kenzu slashed his kunai at Gohan's neck aiming to remove his head from his body.

"GOHAN/GOHAN-KUN MOVE!"Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata shouted.

Gohan simply stuck up his hand palm flat blocking the kunai, the kunai not even breaching his skin.

"H…How did he*PUNCH*"Before Kenzu could even finish his sentence Gohan hit him with an uppercut that broke his jaw and knocked several of his teeth out his mouth also Kenzu was soaring 8 feet in the air until he landed head first on the ground in an unconscious heap.

"KENZU!"Tozi and Yune shouted.

"You little bastard I'm gonna-"Yune was also cut off as Gohan hit him with a haymaker that sent him flying into a tree that he busted his head on knocking him unconscious.

When Tozi saw how both of his brothers were knocked unconscious in one hit, by a kid none the less he decided that now would be the time to bail. So he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as far away from the scary strong kid as possible.

"My my, young people are getting stronger and stronger all the time."Haruka said out loud.

"W…wow Gohan-Kun is so strong."Hinata thought to herself as a blush crept its way onto her face.

"Showoff."Kiba thought to himself.

"That was impressive."Kurenai thought to herself.

"So…you guys ready to keep moving? Gohan asked.

When everyone was shaken out of their stupor, Gohan could feel another Chi force coming. This one was strong; really strong.

"But where is it." Gohan thought to himself.

The team continues on their trek to get Haruka back home. When they were about halfway there Gohan stared up at the sky to notice that there seemed to be what looked like to suns. And one was getting closer and closer.

"TWO SUNS!"Gohan screamed in his mind.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!Gohan screamed; and out of instinct everyone hit the deck as a yellow ball of energy slammed into the ground making a huge explosion that sent out a huge shockwave that flung rocks and dirt everywhere.

"What the hell just happened?!"Kurenai shouted.

"Wh-who did that? Hinata asked.

"That would be me."A mysterious voice said.

A boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail who was wearing a large straw hat, a katana, and metal plated samurai armor floated down and landed in front of team 8, and Haruka.

"Who the hell are you!?"Kiba shouted.

Similar thoughts were racing through the heads of everyone else.

"My name is Akira Kishimoto. The last Samurai."

A/N:Perfect cliffhanger right? But I desperately wanted to try and add a major fight scene into this story. Tell me how it goes. First one so be nice. :-P

"S-Samurai!"Kurenai thought to herself, while breaking out in a cold sweat."I-impossible they were all supposed to be wiped out."

"W-what do you want!"Gohan called out. This guy would actually be strong enough to push Gohan into fighting into his full power. How a mere human could be that strong Gohan didn't know. Gohan got into the demon stance that Piccolo taught him.

"REVENGE!"Akira barked. Just barely unsheathing his blade, letting a small*twing* sound echo throughout the area.

Hinata took a few steps back in fear, getting behind Kurenai while Kiba took out a soldier pill and raised it up to the top of his head for Akamaru to take. Shino already had a few Kikaichuu sent out to absorb the boys chakra.

"Revenge?"Gohan asked out loud. He looked to Kurenai who was sweating bullets."What does he mean he wants "revenge" Kurenai Sensei?"

"Yea what the hell did we do wrong?"Kiba asked looking to his sensei for answers as his features became more feral and his nails becoming more like an animals. Akamaru jumped off of his head as his fur turned blood red.

Kurenai got the same looks from Hinata and Gohan. Shino had his eyebrows raised.

Kurenai let out a breath before saying-"Before the time of Shinobi, Samurai were the warriors of the elemental nations. The Samurais were Chi users, like Gohan." Gohan got a few looks from his teammates. "When Chakra was developed we knew that even though it wasn't as destructive as Chi, we learned that it had an advantage because of the abilities it possessed. When Shinobi came into the picture we went into a war with the Samurai. With the flexibility Chakra has over Chi we won the war; believing we exterminated all Samurai."

"That's right." Akira cut in. His face red with anger at having to be reminded of that same story his grandparents have repeatedly told to him as a little kid."You're kind has nearly wiped out my kind; and with my parents having passed that makes me the only survivor. And I'm going to make sure I've wiped out every shinobi from existence; in retribution for my ancestors."

A smirk made its way across Kiba's lips."Yea well I don't care if you're the last of you're kind. I'm going to make sure I'm the one that puts you to extinction. MAN BEAST CLONE JUTSU!"Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into a feral kiba. The two charged straight for Akira who looked nonchalant about Kiba coming to kill him."Kurenai shouted something that sounded like-"NO STOP." When the two were about halfway to Akira, Kiba made a hand sign and yelled"GATSUUGA". The two then starts spinning into two tornadoes from hell and drill into the ground; disappearing into the dirt.

Kurenai knew that she couldn't stop Kiba now so she told Gohan, Hinata, and Shino to protect Haruka.

Currently Akira was waiting for the dog boy to unleash his attack so he could just waste him and move on. He then heard a rumbling sound happening around him before the two bursted out of the ground on either side of him aiming to grind him into dust.

Akira just let out a loud "HRAAAA!" before his aura flared out sending a shockwave out that smacked into Kiba and Akamaru sending the two flying back into the opposite directions. Kiba slammed head first into the ground knocking him unconscious, while Akamaru landed on his back and skidded on the ground making him fall unconscious, and poof back to his small white furred self.

Akira started making his way closer to the group before feeling several pinches happening under his arm. He lifted up his sleeve to see seven beetles gnawing on his skin; Akira wasn't hurt by the bites; just annoyed."So you're an Aburame huh?"Akira said referring to Shino."I've done my research on your clan. You use Kikaichuu to steal an enemy's Chakra. How pathetic ;( he then flares his aura reducing the beetles to ash that blows away in the wind.)Considering I don't use _Chakra_."He spat that last word out. Shino narrowed his eyes in anger.

Gohan could tell by the way that Hinata was shaking that she was terrified, he had enough. If that guy took another step closer things are gonna get bad. When Akira started walking up to them again Gohan jumped several feet into the air and landed in front of Akira. The height of Gohan's jump caught Akira's attention.

"Back off! Gohan ordered, actually making Akira stop.

"G-Gohan-Kun."Hinata said quietly, worried that he may not be strong enough to beat this guy.

Kurenai was about to try and stop Gohan from going but she knew that it would be fight or fly against this boy and none of them could fly of course (except Gohan.)

"So I guess its Chi user against Chi user. I wonder how this will play out."Kurenai thought.

"So you really want to fight me huh?"Akira asked Gohan as he got into a stance and flared his aura.

"No I don't want to fight you. But when you threaten my friends I will do what's necessary to keep them safe."Gohan said as he got into his master Piccolo's stance, and flared his aura. When Gohan flared his aura Akira had a look of pure Shock on his face.

"A-Another Chi user. But how."Akira thought out loud. He then shook that thought away as Gohan called out-"You ready to do this or not?"

"Let's Go!"Akira challenged.

As soon as Akira said that he and Gohan vanished.

"Wh-where did Gohan-Kun go?"Hinata asked with worry in her voice. She looked around the field looking for him.

"Where _did_ they go?" Kurenai asked herself.

She got her answer when she heard claps of thunder echoed all over the battlefield, making craters appear all over.

"Kurenai-Sensei, are they…_fighting_?"Shino asked in an uncharacteristic sense of emotion. Hinata wondered the same thing.

"I-I don't know. But if they are they are they showing more speed and fighting skill than our top Jonin maybe even the Hokage!"

To say Hinata and Shino were shocked was an understatement. They knew Gohan could use Chi but how could he be as strong as or _stronger_ than the Hokage.

"I guess Iruka wasn't lying about Gohan being fast. But how can he be this strong; strong enough to create damn _shockwaves _for Christ sake. Even the Raikage would have trouble doing that in a fight."Kurenai thought in disbelief. She was then ripped out of her thoughts as Gohan and Akira fazed back into the same spots they were in earlier.

Gohan and Akira had a few bruises but didn't look to bad.

"*huff*you're pretty*huff* good. Gohan said to Akira out of breath.

"Likewise."Akira said more tired than Gohan."Ready for round two?"He said getting back into his stance. Gohan nodded his head in agreement.

The two start exchanging blows at a more visible pace but the two's arms were nothing but blurs to everyone else. Gohan threw a right hook aimed at Akira's jaw, but he brought up his left arm and blocked it, then brought his free right arm into Gohan's gut knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying several feet back. Gohan stopped himself mid-air and went flying back towards Akira. When he was just a few feet away from him Gohan acted like he was going to head-butt him and Akira put his arms up to block it, but Gohan phased out behind a shocked Akira. And shoved his fist into the Samurai's back and sent him flying towards team 8. Gohan phased in front of him and delivered a spinning back-fist into the side of Akira's face and sent him flying into the opposite direction. Akira went soaring before his momentum was slowed enough for him to fall to the ground wounded. The Samurai had a large bruise on his face. He sprung back up and took out his katana and rushed towards Gohan looking to slice him up. Normally a sword wouldn't cut Gohan so he stood there with a smirk on his face, thinking that the sword wouldn't damage him.

"What's Gohan doing, he'll get sliced to pieces!"Kurenai thought out loud.

Hinata on the other hand wasn't about to let Gohan die so she sprung in and tackled him down to the ground just as Akira flashed by. Gohan's chest was barely sliced horizontally by the katana; blood ran out of the wound. Apparently Akira forced Chi into his sword so that it would do more damage.

When Gohan was aware of what just happened he could see Hinata on top of him and an icy pain running along his chest. When he touched his chest he saw blood on his hand.

"Wow thanks Hinata, you just saved me."Gohan said with a smile, as he stared into the violet eyes of the Hyuuga heiress

With Hinata lying right on top of the second boy she liked, she blushed tomato red and jumped off.

"B-Be careful next time G-Gohan-Kun."Hinata said. She then rushed back to Shino Kurenai and Haruka.

"Aw isn't that sweet."Akira said to Gohan as he walked up to him. "Don't worry after today you and you're little girlfriend can spend the rest of eternity together… IN HELL!Akira screamed as he brought the katana down in a wide ark that would have split Gohan vertically in half had Gohan not been quick enough to force Chi into his left hand and stop the sword from killing him. Akira was struggling to release the sword from Gohan's grasp so Gohan took this as his chance to slam his free hand into Akira's gut and send him flying.

Gohan wasn't about to let him recover so he took this as his chance to pummel Akira with as many punches as he could before sending him a spin kick that sent Akira packing. Akira's body was flung into the forest and smashed through several trees before he was slowed enough for him to hit one last one before hitting the ground.

This guy was pretty strong for a human. He could give piccolo a little bit of a hard time. Gohan knew that Akira wasn't unconscious because even Yamcha could get back up from a beating like that. Gohan knew he was right when Akira phased in front of him, he looked very bad for wear; he had several bruises covering his face, a busted lip which caused blood to leak down his chin and drip onto the grass below him, his armor had holes, dirt, and blood covering a lot of it. Gohan got back into a fighting stance.

"I'm not done yet."Akira said to Gohan."I still have my final trump card that could end this fight."He brings both of his arms up straight above his head and charges all of his remaining energy into his hands and a purple-ish colored ball appears in his hands."SPECIAL REVENGE BLAST!"(A/N: I got lazy with names okay.)A huge green energy ball raced towards Gohan and team 8.

"GOHAN/GOHAN-KUN RUN!"Team 8 yelled. Kurenai was about to grab Hinata Shino and Haruka and get as far away as possible from that blast. That would kill them if it hit.

Gohan could sense the energy coming from the blast and smirked. Boy was it weak; Krillin's Kamehameha was stronger than this. Gohan brought both of his hands up to his forehead and a yellow beam shot from his hands."MASENKO HA!" Gohan screamed as the yellow beam of energy raced towards Akira's. The Masenko burned away grass and scorched earth as it met headlong into the purple energy blast. The two stayed even for literally a split second before Gohan's blast easily pushed away Akira's.

"WHAT NOOOOO!"Akira screamed as the super powered energy blast raced for him. Akira screamed as the wave of energy consumed him and completely disintegrated his remaining armor and he could feel an almost indescribable amount of heat engulf his body and sent him crashing straight through several trees in the forest. The Samurai would have been blown out of existence had Gohan not cut the blast. "My God."Was the thought racing through team 8's head.

Akira was lying in a crater, all of his armor blown away, and his body red and steaming.

Kiba was just now starting to stir and when he looked at Akira's battered and beaten body, one though crossed his mind."I did it!"Just before passing back out into unconsciousness.

"H-How?"Akira said as he was struggling in and out of consciousness.

"Gohan you-you did it!"Kurenai said in disbelief.

Gohan ignored her as he walked over to Akira. When he walked over to him Akira had to ask him something.

"Why…why would you join the side of the shinobi? Don't you know that it was them who nearly drove us to extinction?"

Gohan let out a chuckle."Well for one thing I'm not a samurai. And even if I was I still wouldn't be angry about what the shinobi of _now_ did. I'm sure that you have every right to be angry at shinobi in general but I'm sure that most of them are not like their ancestors."

Akira took a moment to ponder and think on what Gohan told him."Could I live amongst a world of Shinobi? Would I be better off just forgetting about retribution for my ancestors?"He took a second to think on that before saying. "I guess you may be right Gohan. But that doesn't mean they don't deserve retribution somehow.

"Revenge isn't always the right path to follow. I'm sure that they can rest knowing that the last of them is living peacefully. And hey maybe if you train some more, me and you could have a little spar."Gohan said cheerfully.

Akira chuckled."Yea maybe." Before drifting into unconsciousness.

A smile made its way across Gohan's lips as he walked back towards his teammates. Kurenai was startled that Gohan let the enemy live.

"G-Gohan what are you doing. He's the enemy, and you're letting him go?"

"He isn't going to harm anyone Kurenai-Sensei. I promise."

Kurenai looked as if she would have finished Akira off but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him go. She then looks over to see a still unconscious Kiba and Akamaru just now starting to stir.

"Ugh… I knew it, I knew that I could do it."Kiba said with a sly grin as he walked over to the team.

When Kiba took a second to fully wake up and observe the battlefield and Gohan; one thought went across his mind.

"God damn it."Kiba thought to himself. "You mean to tell me you were the one to beat him."Kiba said pointing a demanding finger at Gohan.

Gohan nodded his head yes. Kiba whined."Aw man why do you have to steal my thunder?"

"B-but Kiba you were unconscious."Hinata said with a small giggle.

"Pfft so, I still could have woken up and beat him."Kiba said while crossing his arms.

"Then why didn't you."Shino said with a small grin on his face.

"Shut up Shino."Kiba said dryly.

Everyone but Shino and Hinata broke into a fit of laughs. Hinata mostly giggled. The group then continues on to Haruka's village and when they opened the doors, they are greeted with the entire village welcoming back Grandma Haruka. Several children rushed over and tackled poor Grandma Haruka and a loud "my hip!" was heard.

Even though they shouldn't be laughing at an old lady's pain Team 8 even Kurenai did before a man walked over to them.

"Thank you so much for bringing Grandma Haruka back home safely."

"Don't worry, as leaf shinobi it's what we do."Kurenai said with a smile.

"Oh but we will reward you all…WITH A FEAST!"The man known as Toni shouted.

"FEAST!"Gohan beamed to where his team sweat dropped.

An hour later Team 8 were outside enjoying what was a nice celebration filled with dancing and enjoyment. That is until everyone present at the feast had a shocked and disgusted look on their face when they saw how Gohan wolfed down more than half of the feast by himself.

"This boy could out eat an Akimichi…or Naruto!"Kurenai said in disbelief.

"Where does it all go?"Hinata thought to herself in wonder.

Shino narrowed his eyebrows in disgust and while Kiba was distracted Akamaru jumped up and took a ham that Gohan hadn't grabbed yet.

Gohan then let out a loud belch before asking for desert. Ultimately everyone fell down Anime style.

When Kurenai sat back up she decided to announce that since the old lady was back home to her village they have passed the test which caused a shout of cheer to come from Kiba and Gohan.

Kurenai noticed that it was getting close to sunset and that she honestly didn't feel like heading back to Konoha. She goes up to Toni and asks for a stay in the village until morning which he accepts.

"Well team I guess we will be staying the night in Pepper Village."Kurenai says.

"Fine by me."Kiba says nonchalantly.

Kiba and Shino got up and followed Kurenai to the hotel they would be staying at, and when Gohan got up he could feel someone tapping his shoulder. It was Hinata.

"U-um G-Gohan-Kun I was wondering if maybe you could…"

"Hm?"Gohan asked.

"I-I was wondering if m-maybe you could t-t-train me."Hinata finished while looking down at the ground and looking as if she would pass out at any time.

"Hmmm, train you?"Gohan said thoughtfully."I've never been a master before. And I can't use Chakra so I couldn't help you use anything like that, but I can teach you how to be a better fighter if you want."Gohan told Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head with a smile and a blush.

"Okay when we get back to the village we can begin, but just know this. I won't go easy on you."Gohan said with a smile.

Hinata seemed happy that she would be able to get training from somebody as strong as Gohan, but was very nervous at what would be in-store for her.

"O-okay. I will do my best."She promised.

Gohan nodded his head before saying."Come on lets go get some sleep."

But unknowns to them Kurenai was listening on their whole conversation with a high level of interest.

"So Gohan will be training Hinata, hmm, I wonder how that will work out."She thought before going back to her room.

Early the next morning the team starts to make their way back to the hidden leaf village. On the way there Gohan could feel another powerful energy signal coming his way. This one was really powerful and very familiar. Then in an instant a man with a sword strapped to his back, shoulder length purple hair, yellow boots, gray pants, and a black tank top under an indigo capsule corp. jacket with the sleeves torn off to show off his highly muscular arms, appeared in front of team 8, shocking the living day lights out of everyone.

"Well well I guess finding you was easier than expected."The man said.

"No way…"Gohan said in disbelief as his eyes widened.

"TRUNKS!"

A/N:I guess I will end it there. This chapter is more than 6,000 words long which mean this is my longest chapter yet. I also just wanted to introduce an O.C too. He only played a minor role so that I could practice my first try at a major fighting scene. Also how do you guys feel about Future Trunks showing up? He is my third favorite DBZ character so I just had to add him; also there aren't really any fanfics with him in it so I wanted him to be included. I also want to pair him up with a Kunoichi just because I want too, but you can only guess who that is. So I guess this is all I have to say. REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU!


	9. Trunks Explanation

A/N: Trunks looks the exact same as he was in the Bojack and Broly movies.

"TRUNKS!"Gohan shouted in surprise.

"What's up Gohan."Trunks said with a smug tone in his voice.

"Wait a sec, Gohan you know this guy?" Kiba asked.

Everyone on team 8 was looking at Gohan for answers.

Gohan responded." Yea Trunks is my friend." He then turns to Trunks in wonder. "But how did you find me? I haven't sensed anyone since the day I killed Cell."

"Cell? I wonder who that was."Kurenai wondered silently.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?"Trunks asked Gohan.

"Know what?"

"Well this might come off as absurd to you Gohan, but after you killed Cell you... kind of opened a rift in dimensions."

"Dimensions."

"Wait hold on. What do you mean 'another dimension' are you trying to tell me that Gohan is from another world!?"Kurenai cut in.

"Well actually yeah he is."

"Bullshit. There's no such thing as other dimensions except in manga's and anime's."Kiba said bluntly.

"Well I beg to differ considering proof of that is standing right in front of you." Trunks responded.

The group especially Gohan had to take a moment to process this.

"Unbelievable. Who would have thought of that."Kurenai thought.

"G-gohan-kun's from another world."Hinata thought. Has she admired and asked for training from some Interdimensional traveler.

"Fascinating."Shino thought simply.

"I'm still not buying it."Kiba thought to himself.

Gohan still had one thought on his mind.

"But why did you come here instead of just wishing me back."

Trunks knew that Gohan would ask that question."Well its kind of a long story, but you see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Flashback

"What do you mean you can't bring Gohan back!?"Bulma shouted at the eternal dragon Shenron.

The Z warriors along with a newly wished back Goku, were on Dende's lookout desperately trying to bring the missing Son boy back to them.

"I mean, I can't. There are hundreds- thousands of dimensions and alternate realities. I don't know which one Son Gohan is in, and if I were to search all of them it may take thousands of years, I may never be able to find him."Shenron boomed.

"That does make sense Bulma. None of us can wait thousands of years for Shenron to find Gohan, no matter how badly we may want him back."Goku said.

The thought of never getting to see her baby boy again was overwhelming Chi-Chi and she broke down into a fit of tears and sobs into her husbands chest.

"Hey, I have an idea." Yamcha spoke out catching everyone's attention."What if we wished that Shenron knew where Gohan was and then wait an extra year to wish Gohan back."

Everyone even Shenron sweat-dropped at hearing such a ridiculous suggestion. Yamcha put his hands up before saying. "Forget I said anything."

Bulma let out a breath before dismissing Shenron and the eternal dragon sunk back into the still useable dragon balls.

"So what are we going to do now; we cant just leave Gohan there."Trunks said.

"Yeah, there has to be someway to bring my baby boy back to me."Chi-Chi wailed.

"Well the damn dragons of no use to us, so what do we do now." Vegeta blurted out. He may not have liked the 'Kakabrat' but the saiyans were an endangered species, so Vegeta would do what he had to in order to keep his race alive.

Bulma seemed to be in a deep train of thought before her thoughts came to her son.

"THAT'S IT!" Bulma shouted.

"What did you come up with Bulma?"Tien asked.

She then faces Trunks. "Hey son, The machine you used to get here did travel through time and space right?"

"Yeah- yeah it did!" Trunks said in realization at what his mom was coming to.

"Well guys I think I just found a solution to our problem. If I can modify Trunks time machine which he used to get here, I might be able to convert it into a dimensional travel machine to find Gohan that way!"

Everyone was excited about the possibility of getting to see the Son boy again.

"Wow Bulma you're a genius!"Krillen exclaimed.

"Well I don't mean to brag but..."

3 Weeks later...

After Trunks went back to the future to liberate his world from the grasp of the androids and Cell, he decided that he would come back and stay with his mom and dad in the present timeline while his mom worked on the modifications to his time machine. He just finished sparring with his dad Vegeta and decided that he would ask his mom something that's been on his mind.

"Hey mom, its not that I have a problem with going, but why send me instead of Goku or Dad?"

"Neither Goku nor Vegeta have a drivers license, Do you seriously think that I would trust either of those nimrods to even know how to work this thing?"Bulma responded not taking her eyes away from her computer.

"Well then why don't you go since you know how to work it best out of all of us?"

"Because Trunks, if there are any hostile inhabitants there then I would be defenseless, so in reality you are our best option."Bulma typed a couple of things into the control panel before hitting enter."Perfect, I really am a genius! Well son it's about time for you're departure."

"I'm ready."Trunks said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Now Trunks don't forget that once you arrive there, it will take at least 7-8 months for the time machine to recharge."Bulma said with a dead serious tone in her voice.

Trunks slowly nodded his head. When he first heard about how long it would take for the machine to recharge he was strongly hesitant, but he would do it for Gohan considering the Son boy was his master. In another time.

All of the Z fighters and Chi-Chi came to see Trunks off. He had a few capsules filled with a bag of senzu beans, a small 1 bedroom capsule house stocked with a refrigerator with a memory chip installed with enough food to feed a saiyan for a few months, saiyan battle armor for him and Gohan just in case things got rough, and a wardrobe.

"We're counting on you Trunks."Goku said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes please bring my baby boy back to me."Chi Chi pleaded.

"Don't worry guys I'll bring him back in one piece. I promise."He said as he hopped into the now two seated Dimensional-Time Travel machine. He waved to everyone and they wished him good luck.

The top made a hissing sound as it closed shut, lifted off the ground and vanished.

In Trunks point of view he was in a dark plane where he could see hundreds of windows scattered out for miles, all showing different people from what could be different backgrounds.

In one window he could see a kid wearing a straw hat standing aboard a pirate ship. Trunks didn't know why but the kid seemed to be very rubbery.

In another he could see a man around his age with spiked orange hair wielding a sword.

There was also one where he could see a

teenager with a blonde braided ponytail and what looked to Trunks like a metal or armored prosthetic hand walking alongside a hulking person or robot made in a full body suit of metal or some armor.

In one he could see a teen with feral looking eyes with long white hair that reached past his butt. He had dog like ears and was wearing a red obi.

There was also one where he could see a kid with blonde hair and whisker tattoos about to leave out of his village with two other kids and some old guy.

After seeing all of the hundreds of dimensions, Trunks' brow furrowed and he let out a breath in frustration."Damn it. This might take a lot longer than I thought."Trunks said out loud.

"I guess I can settle for this one."Trunks said as he went to the one with the blonde haired kid.

Just a couple of miles outside of Konoha, Trunks time machine appeared in a big flash of light and landed in a patch of hatch opened and the prince of saiyans leaped out and landed on

the ground. He pressed a few buttons on the side of his Time machine and watched it poof into a capsule, which he put into his pocket. He decided he should start feeling out the area for Gohan's energy to begin his search.

He could feel Gohans and three other peoples energy levels all in one one area.

"Well that was easy!"Trunks exclaimed as he blasted off to intercept Gohan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"And there you have it."

"I still don't buy it! There's no such thing as magical dragons, time-machines, or other dimensions. Your crazy."Kiba rudely blurted out.

Hinata had a hard time believing it as well."Could Gohan be crazy. Could she have asked for training from some maniac."

Kurenai didn't want to believe it ,but after seeing the way Gohan got here she couldn't deny it.

"I better just bring them both back to the village and let the the Hokage handle it."She thought.

"Well we're almost to our village so you can just follow us back there and we can deal with things from there.

"Sure."Trunks said simply.

XXXX

Timeskip to Konoha

The group then make their way through the village gates. When Trunks saw the village his reaction was much like Gohans was.

"Wow this place is so...primitive compared to the stuff we have."Trunks thought out loud. He didn't mean it in a bad way,but it was true.

"This...primitive. What kind of technology do they have then?"Kurenai asked. She then stopped before turning back to look at the group.

"Shino, Kiba, Hinata. You're all free to go if you please."

"Yes Sensei."Kiba and Shino said in unison. Hinata decided to stick around.

Kurenai then sets her gaze over to Gohan and Trunks. "You two come with me. Now."

The two then look at each other and gulp.

Kurenai then leads Gohan and Trunks to the Hokage tower. Trunks, having not a single clue as to what was going on had to ask Gohan- "Where are we going Gohan?"

"To the Hokage tower. He is the leader of our village." Kurenai said.

"Odd name for a leader."

"He's pretty nice actually. He's the one who allowed me to live in the village, and become a ninja."

"You're a ninja?"

When the trio arrived at the Hokage tower they met team seven who was walking out the front door with some old man holding a bottle of whiskey.

"What's up Gohan!"Naruto shouted to his friend. Him and Gohan bump fists.

"Hi Gohan-kun."Sakura said with a slight blush. Hinata didn't miss the 'kun' she added to his name. This made her frown a bit.

Sasuke just scowled and didn't make eye contact with Gohan.

Naruto and Kakashi then settle their gaze on Trunks.

"Hey Gohan who's this guy?" Naruto asked while staring at Trunks.

"Oh this is a friend of mine. His names Trunks."

Naruto looks up at Trunks. "Well my names Naruto Uzumaki. The next Hokage!"Naruto said while putting out his hand for Trunks to shake.

"Nice to meet you Naruto."Trunks said while shaking Naruto's hand. This kids enthusiastic and cheerful attitude actually made Trunks think of Goku.

"Well see ya later guys. We have to go and take this old bastard home."Naruto said referring to the old man who blurted out "What'd you just say about me you little snot nosed punk." Naruto and Tazuna then start bickering back and forth as team seven left the village.

"That kids some character." Trunks thinks with a small smile.

The trio then walk into the Hokage office to see him working on the never ending pile of paperwork that just kept winding up on his desk. He then looks up to see Kurenai, Trunks, and Gohan.

"Ah, Kurenai I see that you and you're team are done with the mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama, and there were a few unbelievable surprises along the way. We met a samurai."

There was a moment of silence from the Hokage.

"Kurenai are you delusional? The Samurai have been wiped out Centuries ago. It's not possible for you to have encountered one today."Sarutobi said.

"She's not crazy Hokage-sama we encountered a Samurai while we were escorting Haruka home. He attacked us and I had no choice but to destroy him."Gohan said, lying about that last part.

"I guess my mom was wright about hostiles."Trunks thought.

"Astonishing."The Hokage mused. Sarutobi could see that Gohans clothes had a few tears and Gohan had a couple of bruises on his skin. His gaze then turns to Trunks.

"And who might you be?"

"My names Trunks Briefs sir. I'm a friend of Gohan's."

"Friend of Gohans?"The Hokage repeated."Let me guess, you're here to take Gohan home."

"Yes, but the machine I used to get here is out of power and I was going to have to stay here in you're village until after It has enough power to take us back."

That little statement made the Hokage raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'machine'?"

Trunks let out a breath knowing that he would have to retell the same story again.

After hearing the story the Hokage was well to say the least dumbfounded. Had it not been for the way Gohan got here, he would have called up the ANBU and had them take this nut job away.

Gohan heard Trunks retell the story to the Hokage and that made him think seriously for a moment. Could he really leave so soon. He couldn't just leave Naruto alone. He promised that he would train Hinata, and he actually liked being a shinobi so far. But then he heard Trunks mention something about the time machine needing to take 8 months to recharge. Gohan looked up and saw that the Hokage was deep in thought about something.

"So Trunks. If you really are from another world, how about you show us some solid proof. How about showing us the machine that you used to get here."

Trunks willingly reached into his capsule corp. jacket pocket and pulled out the capsule he used to hold the Time travel/Dimension travel machine. He looked around the office and figured that it was big enough to hold it before tossing the capsule into a free space in the office; letting a cloud of white smoke erupt and reveal the shiny traveling machine in all of its glory.

Trunks turned back to everyone with a smug Vegeta like smirk on his face and said "So...is that enough proof for you?"

The office was so quiet that you could have sworn you could hear a pin drop.

"I-i-mpossible!"The Hokage stuttered.

Kurenai and Hinata were speechless.

"This can't be. It has to be an illusion-a genjutsu!"Kurenai thinks as she touches the time machine. Which happens to NOT be a genjutsu.

Hinata looks at Gohan and Trunks in wonder. "So Gohan-kun was telling the truth."Hinata thinks.

Gohan wasn't shocked at all because he's already seen the time machine numerous times.

The Hokage took a moment to release himself from his stupor, when he did he cleared his throat before saying "Well Trunks I guess it's safe to say that you weren't lying."He then motioned for Kurenai, Hinata, and Gohan to leave so that he could speak to Trunks alone.

When the three left he decided he would offer Trunks the same deal he offered Gohan.

"So Trunks I guess since you will be staying in our village for several months you will be needing a place to stay, am I right?"

"Well actually I brought along a capsule house and a few other necessities, so I think I should be fine if I were to find a place out in a field or somewhere."

"Capsule house?"The Hokage thought. He decided it was probably just a fancy device that the man brought with him. "But there is still the problem of you needing money for food, so I think I will offer you the same deal we made for Gohan. Would you like to become a shinobi?"

"Shinobi."Trunks repeated quirking an eyebrow. "Those are like ninja right?"

"Precisely. Shinobi are the main defenders of our village, they are also called to do special missions like escorts, assassinations, captures, and sometimes police work. We have different levels of shinobi that range from Genin-beginner nin, Chunin-middle nin, and Jonin-elite nin."

The saiyan prince took a second to ponder this before a smirk made its way across his face.(A/N: Isn't it ironic how Goku's family has a trademark grin and Vegeta's family has a smirk. Just wanted to point that out.) "Sounds interesting. I guess I'll consider it."

"Good! I guess that will be all Trunks you may go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

(Meanwhile with Gohan)

When Gohan, Hinata, and Kurenai were out of the Hokage's office, Kurenai realized that she still had to catch up to Asuma and so she told Gohan and Hinata to meet her at the Hokage monument at 1:00 in the afternoon tomorrow before running off to meet her lover.

Gohan remembered Hinata and realized that he promised that he would train her.

"Hey Hinata do you still want me to train you?" Gohan asked.

Hinata was thrown off for a second. She didn't know if Gohan really wanted to train her and if he didn't she didn't want to be a burden to him, besides it was only a matter of time before he saw how much of a failure she was. Not even her own father could train her.

"U-u-um...yes."Hinata quickly said before she changed her mind.

A large smile spread across Gohan's lips. "Alright, then let's GO!"Gohan said as he grabbed Hinata's wrist and rushed to the training field, the Hyuuga princess flailing behind him.

Xxx

A/N:And that's a wrap people. I honestly meant for this chapter to be much longer than this, but I'm cruel so I'm gonna make you all wait. Oh and how would you guys feel about a (TrunksXAnko) (TrunksXYugao) or a (TrunksXTsunade) pairing. Or how would you guys feel about a harem with all of them (and more) included. Tell me in a review. Oh and one more thing, There is this story called "The Fox and The Dragon" by SuperNeos2. It's about an O.C, but it's a very good read I promise you all, give it a chance and review on every chapter because that guy deserves a lot more reviews than he's been getting.

Oh and about reviews, I'm not trying to take my story hostage, but I notice that I mostly only get like 6 reviews on each chapter. Now the way I see it, I get at least 600-800 views each chapter so if just a quarter of you guys reviewed then that would be 150-200 reviews on each chapter. So from now on if I get 15 reviews I will publish the next chapter much, much earlier. I will still post the chapter, but it will be later unless you review.

Oh and one more thing. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
